


puzzle pieces

by dronkie



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ex Lovers, F/F, can i add tags later, im not sure where this is going, new persona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronkie/pseuds/dronkie
Summary: is there only one way to put together a broken heart? Sana's heart has been shattered into tens or maybe thousands of sharp, tiny pieces. for a long time she felt like only Mina knew how to fix it.but maybe there are other solutions.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana & Myoui Mina





	1. ○ i'm hana

“So… What’s her name again?”

A group of friends huddled outside of a pub, their hands in their pockets, except for Nayeon who kept texting someone even though her fingers must have frozen already. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, she realised that the question was directed at her.

“Hana.”

“Ah, right,” Jimin said. “Wait, didn’t you say she’s Japanese or something?”

“Hana is also a Japanese name, Jimin,” Nayeon sighed. “She moved here about a month ago or so.”

“How did you even met her then?” Chaeyoung looked at her friend with that sparkling, curious gaze of hers. “Does she even speak Korean?”

Nayeon looked around, hoping that Hana would appear and save them from the cold and from Chaeyoung’s babbling. Her eyes stopped at vibrant red curls, visible and recognisable even from far, far away.

“Hana, here!”

All five faces turned to look at Nayeon’s new friend who hesitantly started rushing to them. Some snowflakes were still decorating her hair and her cheeks were flushed with a dark shade of pink. She ran straight into Nayeon’s spread arms as the last jiggle of her earring marked the end of Hana’s little jog.

Everyone immediately noticed that there was something quite unnatural in her appearance. All little parts and details seemed chaotic at first but they surprisingly fit together so well, she must have been taken straight out of some modern portrait or a magazine cover. 

Hana looked like an artist’s vision. And it felt weird at first, but at the same time too mesmerising to let the weirdness last.

“Hi everyone,” she said, taking a good look at the faces around her. “I’m Ha-”

“Hi Hana!” Jungkook interrupted. “Can we please leave the small talk for later, when my ears unfreeze?”

She laughed, nodded and headed to the pub’s door. She didn’t say a word but everyone followed her nonetheless.

There was just something about her smile. Or maybe behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm not really sure where this is going but i got an idea and am bored  
> big thank u to everyone reading this!!


	2. ○prison

When did Sana wake up? Maybe half an hour or maybe two hours ago. She stayed tucked in her sheets, texting Nayeon and thinking about all her plans for the day. Of course she would rather just stay there, in her little warm, safe piece of the world but she knew it would just make everything worse. Staying home for longer than necessary would turn that safe space into a prison of loneliness and sadness.

And memories.

She knew staying in bed for too long would make her miss the feeling of someone lying next to her. 

The feeling of warmth in the air.

The sound of someone’s reoccurring soft breaths. 

The aftertaste of a good morning kiss.

The sweet yet indescribable scent of her hair.

Sana got up and rushed to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig the chapters are going to be very short, at least for now, its hard to focus


End file.
